White Tower
by self-piercing
Summary: Medieval times. Sasuke wants to get rid of his wife Ino so that he's free to marry his mistress Sakura. Ino is then placed in the Tower of London in the care of Itachi who is supposed to act as her prison guard.
1. Chapter 1

Ino was down on her knees begging. Sasuke refused to meet her gaze. He was the real reason for her torment. The fire from the torches along the dim light castle wall crackled. A few guards looked away from the scene in pity. The infant Ino was clutching to her chest wiggled and soon started crying.

It was a dark spring morning. It was around eight when the news hit like a surprise attack from the Spanish Armada.

Ino, the Queen of England had been sentenced to death. The Queen had been convicted for adultery, plotting against the King and witchcraft.

She was now pleading her innocence to the King, her husband Sasuke. He of course knew that she was innocent. He was the reason for her demise. He and his new mistress had planned everything down to the smallest detail. They had without any hitches succeeded.

Ino would have never allowed him to take a mistress. She believed in one true love. She alleged that was what they had. England being a catholic country the Pope had denied him a divorce. That left only one option. They needed Ino dead.

They had planned it for months. They had imprisoned one of her guards, Shikamaru. He was much harder to crack than planned. He surely loved his Queen, but with enough torture they had gotten the confession they had needed. They had bought another guard's confession with money and promised to give his father a title. Gaara had surely died a hero.

They were both being publicly hanged as Ino wept on the floor in front of his feet.

With two confessions on hand his mistress had also delivered her confession. As the Queen's main chambermaid Sakura had seen it all with her own eyes. The spells she had put on the King to make him love her, how Ino had told her how she was going to use her powers to bewitch and kill the King and take the throne herself. Most importantly she had also seen the Queen in bed with the soldiers.

It had been a simple plan. It had worked perfectly.

The news had already hit the streets with the abrupt hanging. The public would be screaming for the Queen's head in no time.

It was already rumored that she was a witch. No lady could look as fair as Ino without the help of witchcraft and how else if not witchcraft, could she as a servant have made the King of England marry her.

The noise emitting from his crying son made Sasuke's head hurt. He made a signal for the nanny to take the crying child. This disturbed Ino furthermore. She cried out as her child was ripped out of her arms.

"My baby!"

Ino know that this was the last time she would see her child. That her child would grow up without his mother. She would never see her child grow. Naruto was the most important thing in her life.

With her child gone Ino was now bawling on the floor head down. Sasuke had more important matters to attend to, like celebrating with Sakura who would in a few days be his new wife. Sasuke paused in front of Ino. She was in his way. She had mistaken his halt and clutched his foot. He let out a loud sigh and waited for his guards to remove her by force, quickly, before she stained his shoes.

He certainly did not want to be there when they came to take her away. He had arranged for her to stay at the Tower of London. There was no reason for her to suffer. She would be executed within the grounds, in private.

He had sent a messenger to his hermit brother. He had stepped down from the throne to be the keeper of the Tower. He was most likely setting up a chamber for her at the moment. Ino had been allowed to pick out four of her favorite servants but had for some reason declined this offer. Sasuke had not wanted her to suffer more than she had to. He had after all loved this woman at some point.

She had been a young girl when they first met. She had been the previous queen's chambermaid. The history was repeating itself in some sense. She had been an innocent maiden at just fourteen, just a teenager. Sasuke could still remember when he first laid eyes on her. He had never paid attention to the servants before. They were just there to work.

Ino was different. She was loud, she was cheerful. She had gotten the opportunity of a lifetime just getting to work in the castle. She knew that and he knew that.

She was the depiction of beauty. She had been the definition of beauty.

She had long blond hair that reached her lower back. She had a high hairline. Her hair was shiny and thick. Her lips were plump, her nose small and free of freckles. Her skin was white as porcelain. Her eyebrows perfectly arched. What made you lose your breath were still her eyes, her large, almond shaped eyes. They were the brightest blue Sasuke had ever seen. She was nothing like his former wife or mistresses.

She was constantly yelled at for being so cheerful and constant chattering.

She was quickly put to tidy the queen's bedroom after the night. A job she had to do alone. Ino did not mind. She enjoyed the task, she enjoyed surrounding herself with all the beauty found in the queen's bedroom. When she had no one to talk to, she sang.

 _She had a beautiful voice. Sasuke had heard it passing by in the hallway. It called on him, it allured him and he entered the bedroom only to find a servant making his queens bed._

" _There's no need to make the bed just yet," Sasuke had said startling the poor girl._

" _Oh, your majesty!" Ino took a deep bow as she had been instructed to do by her superior. She quickly went back to making the bed. Her workdays were long and she had more work waiting for her when she was done cleaning._

" _Didn't you hear me girl?"_

 _Ino dropped the pillow she was fluffing. The King had given her an ordered and she had not complied. She had heard rumors of servants getting their hands chopped off for doing something wrong around the castle. She had disobeyed direct orders from the King while he was standing in the same room, right next to her._

" _That's better."_

 _He smiled and started making his way over to her. She folded her hands and bow for him once again. She was uncertain how to act around the King, especially when there was just the two of them. Being overly polite couldn't be a bad thing._

 _Sasuke was now standing right in front of her taking in her beauty up close. She offered him a smile and tried not to look at his face. He pushed some of her locks behind her ear to take in all of her facial beauty. She seemed to tense with his touch. She was still such a young and innocent girl. She had surly had many men looking at her, but perhaps nobody had ever touched her. Sasuke had every intent on changing that._

 _He moved in to lock lips with this servant girl he yet had to learn the name of. He hadn't expected her to kiss back. He certainly had not expected her to slap him on the check. She gasped as soon as she realized what she had done. Sasuke had a fierce smile plastered on his face and rubbed his burning cheek. Ino had reacted without thinking. She had laid hands upon the King. Such could get her killed._

" _My deepest apologies King! I did not expect! You're a married man! You shouldn't be kissing other girls!"_

 _Sasuke left without a word. He had an important letter to write._

 _He had kept clear of Ino after the incident. Ino genuinely feared for her life. She never felt safe around the castle. You couldn't slap the King and get away with it._

 _She could, within the end of the summer they had married._

Ino's governess stepped in from the hallway. She had packed Ino's trunks and the boat had arrived to take her away. Ino was not sure what she would do without Lady Tsunade. She had been such a support through the years. She had been like a mother to Ino.

Ino had gathered herself some. She had accepted her ill faith the second Sasuke stepped out of the room. He must have been heartbroken. His wife was a witch and a harlot who wanted him dead.

"There, there," Tsunade comforted locking arms with Ino. She offered her a tissue to wipe her eyes. The commoners would be waiting for her along the Themes. They would surely take joy in her fall.

Ino could see her boat waiting as soon as she stepped outside. She had to grapple Tsunade's arm to prevent herself from breaking down again.

It was not fair. She would never do anything to hurt Sasuke. She had already forgiven him for what he had done. He had to act as a King. He could not keep a wife like Ino. It didn't matter if she was innocent of not. As a King he had to set an example. It must have hurt him so much more than it hurt Ino. Had there just been a warning she could have fled to France.

Her trunks were already in the boat and the oarsperson was only awaiting her.

"It's such a pity, but I believe you. You would never, you're the best and finest Queen this country has ever seen."

Ino started tearing up again. She would never be back. She was saying good bye to her life already.

"No more tears." Tsunade said stroking Ino's cheek. Ino offered a small smile. They hugged, said their goodbyes and Ino was off to her prison cell.

As it had been expected people had lined up along the river Themes. Ino had expected it to rain hard molded bread and rotten vegetables. To her surprise most of the population supported her. Ino gave occasional smiles and waves at the people shouting at her. Her smiles became further apart the closer they came to the Tower.

The Tower walls seemed higher than they ever had been. Ino's heart was pacing, but she kept a blank face. The boat stopped outside the large wooden gate. The Traitor's Gate. It was the entrance for criminals, like she had become.

On the dock there was a man waiting for her. He was clearly a nobleman. His hat was black and had a white feather and a crimson one in it. His coat crimson, his sleeves and hose white and doublet was black. He was dressed in the same colors as Ino. Her dress was crimson and her head-dress and kirtle white. Crimson and white, they were Uchiha colors.

The man slightly resembled Sasuke. He was older, his hair was in a brighter shade than Sasuke's and shoulder length. He had the cold and distant Uchiha expression. His eyes were narrow and his lips thin. He must have been Itachi. He was the lost Uchiha brother.

He reached out for Ino's hand to help her out of the boat. She chose to ignore it and climbed the ladder. She dusted off her skirt when she had her feet on solid ground again. She had no time to waste and walked through the gates alone. Sasuke making his brother her guard was pure mockery.

She heard him move across the gravel. Ino felt surrounded with bittersweet beauty. She wanted to run along the gates where flowers were blooming, she wanted to go and enjoy the fountain. She wanted to greet those wandering around the premises. She couldn't. She wasn't there to visit like she had on other occasions. She was there to be locked up.

"My Queen." The Uchiha said and kneeled for Ino.

She didn't even bother to look at him. She had only stopped because she was uncertain where she would be locked up. She had heard about the ill faith recent prisoners had being locked up in the tower. Ino was ready to withstand any torture this man would inflict on her.

"I've prepared the White Castle for you."

The White Castle was the center building, the former home of the royal family. She lifted her skirt and started moving again. A few ravens were heard in the distance. Ino made her way to the doors. She stopped and took in the scenery. She had wished for the sun to shine, but it was just another foggy London day.

"Don't worry Queen, I will take you out for walks if you please."

Being Queen had its perks even in prison it seemed. She turned around again and the Yeomen opened the door for them.

"You're at the top."

Ino nodded. She had been to the top before. The Tower was her favorite of all the royal properties. The White Tower especially was her favorite. Sasuke and she had married in the small chapel. Ino made her way up the small steps. She was surprised at her own speed. She was dizzy when she finally reached the top.

The chamber was certainly fit for a Queen, in some aspects. The fireplaces were blazing. There was a huge bed in the center of the room. Other than that the room was sparsely furnished. There was a small table with two wooden chairs by the left window. On the table was a mug of wine and two cups.

"I'm sorry that your room is not up to your standard. There wasn't much time."

Ino hadn't been placed in a small, empty brick cell as she had feared. Her last days would be much more comfortable than first expected.

She walked over to a window and pulled the crimson curtains. There was a redheaded priest walking by with a bible in his hand. Another blond boy ran after him.

Ino sighed and touched the wall. She walked down alongside the wall and only stopped when she reached the corner.

"Sasuke warned me that you were talkative. He must not be used to chatter locked up in that castle of his."

They had talked about her. This man had been told that she gossiped a lot. What else had he been told about her? She did not want this man around her; he had an unfair advantage that she did not know the size off. She flicked her hand.

"I am sorry you're Highness. As your guard I'm never to leave your side."

It was not what Ino had expected. She arched her neck and shook her head. She was a prisoner after all. What she valued the most was taken away from her. Her freedom. She could no longer do what she pleased when she pleased to.

"I have been nothing but loving and kind to him!" Ino flew across the floor and tipped over a chair. This was her way of ragging. "I was a maiden when I met him, I gave him an heir!" Red wine spilled on the floor as she emptied what she found standing on the table. The Uchiha stood motionless.

"I GAVE HIM MY HEART! MY EVERYTHING!" Ino yelled like she had never done before. She had always been calm and collected. She was a lady and was never supposed to show her emotions. Rage was not soothed for a woman.

A shriek filled the room as the stranger still stood static. She had expected to get some sort of rise out of him. She ripped a beaded pearl from her dress and flung it at him. Not even then did he move. It hit him on the forehead with a sound that told Ino he must have felt it. It quickly fell on the floor sending ruptures of thuds through the large chamber as it bounced.

"And you! You haven't even given me your name. Am I not still the Queen of England?!"

The man took a bow.

"Of course my Queen. My name is Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha."

Of course he was and she knew that. History was already been written about Itachi Uchiha. He had declined his lawful right to the throne. He had traveled Europe, been briefly married to the princess of Portugal before her untimely death. He had then returned to England to reside inside the walls of the Tower.

Now he took care of the premises and its captors. Itachi was head of the interrogators unit. He gave Protestants and priests the treatment Sasuke saw just, he had even on a few occasions decapitated prisoners convicted of treason. Itachi must be a man without a heart.

Ino narrowed her eyes and started pacing. "I will need a pen and paper. I will write Sasuke."

Itachi went over by the stairwell and pulled a thread. It must have been connected to some sort of bell. As predicted a brown haired boy shortly arrived.

"Ah, Kiba. We will need a pen and paper for the Queen."

This boy, Kiba, turned around in awe. He had not noticed Ino. He pulled his woolen hat off and took a deep bow. He was dressed in what Ino expected was once a white shirt, his pants were equally as dirty the fact that they were brown did not hide any dirt. His face was covered in sot stains. Ino offered him a short smile. He returned her smile with a rather large one on his own. Ino could swear she saw canine like teeth.

"She'll be dead in a few days, she doesn't have much time to spare! Off you go! "

Kiba pulled his hat back on and ran. Ino picked up the chair she had tipped over.

"My deepest apologies. I should not have let my anger out on you." Ino sat down on the now erected chair. Her dressed covered it and to Itachi it looked like she was floating in air. They waited for the energetic man to appear once again with pen and paper. Ino had learned to write as a young girl. She was in fact the only woman she knew that wrote.

"I assume you will read whatever I write?"

Kiba was placing the paper in front of Ino. She would swear that she saw someone else linger in the staircase.

"Yes your Highness, but do not worry. I will not cringe with foul language."

Ino had never let a foul word leave her lips. She did not plan to start now.

 _My dear husband,_

 _My King,_

 _My Sasuke_

 _The last months I've walked the castle like a pale shadow of what our love used to be. It saddens my heart that you grew weary and tired our love. You must know that I was aware of your mistress. You will never have my blessing, but I will forgive you. For if my love was not enough for you, your love was enough for me. I will forever care for you my tender husband. What ought you not do for love? I will forgive you. I know you want everything to be perfect and I'm sorry I'm not. I thought you knew that I would never stand in the way for your happiness._

 _I would also like to thank you for the lovely chamber that was prepared for me and making your loving brother takes proper care of me. I'm swell._

 _Take good care of my daughter and son as they are the world to me. May they live long and be in good health, well aware that their mother died loving them._

 _I will not claim my innocence again as I'm well aware that you know._

 _Your honest and loving wife and servant_

 _Queen Ino Yamanaka_

She no longer felt like an Uchiha. She did not wanted to be part of the family anymore. They were all cruel and malicious. They were devils each and every one of them. From the cardinal Madara to Sasuke. They were few, but they were grim.

"What does one do when one is a prisoner?"

Ino had not the slightest idea. She had never been a prisoner in this sense before. She had not noticed the sword hanging for Itachi's waistline before just now. It reached him mid-calf and was neatly ornate in gold.

"Are you going to torture me?"

To Itachi it sounded half poisonous and half seductive. He wished he was mistaken about both. Ino was still his brother's wife and she would be until she was dead.

"Do not worry your Highness, I will not purposely torture you."

How many had he tortured? How many had he broken? How many had he made cry out for their mothers?

"How does one torture another without purpose?" Ino wanted to know.

"Oh, by claiming taxes from the poor so that the rich can have more?"

Ino wanted to object, but she couldn't when she knew in her heart that it was true.

 _It was the first time she had ventured outside of the castle without it being planned. It was the first time she had been outside without it being an official visit. She had dressed up as one of her help and taken a coach to the market._

 _It had been like she had remembered the carts, the people and the basements shops._

 _The commoners weren't as nicely clad as those who stayed at court. Some of them smelled too. The streets certainly smelled. Horse and possible human waste lay thick in the streets. Ino tried to not let it bother her and focused on the scenery and energy of the buzzing market._

 _A young chap at around ten years met her eyes. He was dirty and dressed in ragged clothing. His hair was long and unkeept. His older sister stood behind him with an infant. The sister was just as poorly dressed. The infant was swept in a filthy rag. Unlike her own daughter this infant lay still. It had hollow and not rosy cheeks. It was emaciated and low on energy._

 _It unease Ino to know that children in her kingdom had to go hungry when they had so much._

 _The child kept her stare and started moving towards her. There was something in his eyes. It was as if he knew all the answers to every question in the world. Ino could not take her eyes off him._

 _The boy had made his way to Ino. He was now pulling her skirt. "Please ma'am. Just a farthing would do. It's for my brother, he ain't doing that well."_

 _The jerking persisted as Ino stood frozen. A commoner spotted them and moved over in hope of being the hero of the day. He was simply clad in white tights and shirt, brown shorts and vest. He slapped the child without warning. The sound of his hand hitting flesh made Ino jump back. "Do not bother this fine lady or else I will hound you!"_

 _The children were running across the street to run away from more harm._

" _Stop!" Ino yelled and ran after._

 _She opened her purse and the boy cupped his hands. Ino emptied the content of her purse. 17 fine sovereign. Almost what a parson would make in a year. She had won it in a bet last night. Her chambermaid had bet her that she could not balance a glass on her head and jump. Ino had won the bet, easily._

 _The boy had never seen so much money at one time. "For your brother, and some for you." Ino took off her earrings and placed them in his hands. They were gold, diamonds formed a white rose and it had mother pearls hanging. They were worth a fair deal of money._

 _The boy started crying trying to give back some of his new gained riches. Ino bent down so that they were eye to eye. "Do not worry my child. I'm actually the Queen." With a wink she got back up and left the little orphan family._

 _That boy had been hung as Ino left for the Tower, clutching her earrings in his hands._

It was foolish of Ino not to think that the King hadn't gotten word about this incident. He had found the children and supported them financially. When the first born son had reached a mature age Sasuke had instated him as a castle guard.

His better judgement had finally paid off. Shikamaru loved the Queen. There was no doubt about that. Everyone knew that. That was why he was the perfect scapegoat. It had taken extensive torture to make him confess. Itachi had helped. Some of the things that had been done to Shikamaru had made his stomach cringe. Itachi had walked out on several occasions while Sasuke himself and Sakura had continued their bidding.

As he had been dragged up the gallows Shikamaru thought that his life had been too little a price for hurting the Queen who had been most kind to him and his family. He owed her his life twice over. He loved her and he was part of what would make her meet her end. He deserved to die because he had hurt the one person he loved the most.

"Yes, that is true. I know about your pet Shikamaru."

They had spoken on a few occasions inside the castle and often played cards. It was true that Ino had taken a favor upon him. She enjoyed his company and sharp wit. She had certainly no idea that he was the boy she helped so many years ago and she certainly did not have a carnal relationship with him. They were mere friends.

"You're a crude man who speaks of something you know nothing off."

Itachi raised one eyebrow.

"Is that what you think off me? You shouldn't speak of something you know nothing off."

He had quickly turned Ino's own words against her. What more did she have if even her words were going to be taken from her?

"The walls are warm, Sasuke had planned this."

It was a statement. It would take hours to heat these kinds of walls. Her departure had only been abrupt to her and her people. Sasuke and his brother had planned this and prepared.

It surprised Itachi had she had caught on so quickly. Sasuke had warned him about her cleverness. That she would find out that it was all a set up, and to find you so soon he would never have believed.

"There's no reason to lie to a dead woman."

Ino snorted. That her husband would be the cause of her death wasn't even her darkest nightmare. After all she had done for him, after all her sacrifices he had sent her off to die for his personal gain. She had even given her a son like his previous wife had never been able to.

"I'm not dead yet, so do not treat me such, foul swine."

Itachi's reaction to the coarsest insult Ino could master was a laugh. He had heard so much worse, he had said so much worse.

His laugh upset Ino and she flung another bead in his direction.

"Those really hurt you know."

Ino huffed and crossed her arms. "Good."

Itachi picked up the bead and threw it back at Ino. His aim was good and it hit her right between her eyes. It did hurt. It made her eyes tear up. Most of all it angered her further. She was on fire. How could he do such a thing to her? She was still the Queen and he was nothing.

Kiba suddenly appeared again with a rag to wipe up the wine that had spilled. After came a girl with black hair, almost violet. She came carrying another mug and some new cups.

The girl first bowed to Itachi then she took a bow in front of Ino.

"Do you not possess manners? I'm the Queen; I'm directly under the King."

The girl did not say anything but took another bow.

"No apology?"

Ino's eyes burned the girl who stood distressed in front of her. Itachi knew this girl, and he knew why she had apologized.

"Sorry Queen, please don't be too hard on her. She hasn't spoken since she came here. We assume she's mute. We call her Hinata, she is a good worker."

Ino could not possible scold the girl for not talking. The girl took a third bow and put the wine down. Kiba was mopping the floor.

"Then I'm sorry, Lady Hinata. Sit, take some wine!"

The girl was flabbergasted. Her skin was possible even fairer than Ino's. She sat on the edge of the chair and Ino poured her some wine witch she accepted with shaking hands.

Truth was that Ino did not want to spend time alone with Itachi. He was a crude man whom did not shy from saying the most horrific things and Ino did not know what he did or did not know about her. There was no helping his darkened soul.

Ino poured herself some wine and looked over at Itachi.

"Looks like we're out of cups, why don't you find some more."

There was poison in Ino's voice. She had her heart set on disliking and possible hating Itachi.

Itachi contemplated for a few seconds. What harm could leaving Ino do? It was not like she could overpower Kiba. Itachi nodded and started walking downstairs.

Kiba's head soon appeared over the edge of the table.

"So, is Hinata your wife or something?"

Ino was already on her second cup of wine. Hinata blushed with the question; Kiba gave them both a sly grin. "It's not like I haven't tried. I'm not even sure if she speaks English. We just show her what to do. Itachi brought her with him from Portugal. She's supposed to be the daughter of some English nobleman. He had her locked up. She wasn't allowed outside her chamber. Said she was unstable, mentally. A danger to herself and everyone else. You should have seen the condition she came here in. Her skin was grey, her eyes sunken in…"

He was interrupted. Itachi had returned.

"That's enough Kiba."

Ino did not believe for a second that Itachi had a caring bone in his body. There must have been the reason for him to bring this poor girl to this place.

"She clearly understands English. She blushed when I asked if you were married. She likes you."

Hinata blushed again. Itachi knew that they both had feelings for each other. That was why he had paired them together. It was unfit to have a man and a woman work together. He did not see the problem. The worked diligently and fast, he did not mind. Only Itachi knew the horrors Hinata had suffered and what he had saved her from. He understood why she kept quiet.

Ino's mood had drastically changed through the evening. She was clearly upset when Kiba and Hinata left and Itachi cut off her wine supply. It was not lady like to drink too much. Ino could not be bothered.

"It's time for sleep," Itachi declared. He started the flames on the torches hanging on the wall. Ino waited for him to leave but he took speed towards the forgotten bed Ino had neglected to notice in the corner.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot sleep in my chamber. I am a married woman!" Ino professed.

Itachi stopped in his tracks. She was right, but there was something she did not know.

"Your husband did not put it past you to try and escape. He advised me to sleep in your chamber."

He could make out her frame in the dark. Her hips were swayed to the left and her right hand rested on the right one. Itachi studied her frame the appropriate amount of time before the turned around again. He was the guard, and she was the prisoner. She could not make him leave.

Ino turned her back to him and quickly slipped her dress off. She had opened the box she brought with her and found a night gown. It lay ready on her bed. She had a slight problem though.

"Then… Since its dark, could you open my corset?"

Itachi sighed. He was already starting to get warm in his bed. He had heard her struggling and jumping around. He was no longer used to women and their dresses and he had indeed forgotten all about corsets. They were torture instruments in their own.

He slipped out of his bed and walked over to the white frame standing by the bed. She already had her back turned against him. Her hair tickled her as Itachi pushed it over her shoulder. His breath was hot on her neck but it gave her chills. He was quick to untie the corset and pull it loose. It hit the floor and she could hear him moving across the floor again. Ino slipped on her nightgown and was surprisingly out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Itachi had not expected her to sleep the whole night through. He had expected some crying, maybe she would tip something else over.

She hadn't.

She had a soft smile plastered on her face as she lay sleeping. It was past noon. Itachi had been up for hours. He had already eaten breakfast, checked the grounds, eaten lunch and found time to watch Ino as she was sleeping.

It had only been a few days since his brother had made him crush and pull an innocent man torture him in the worst ways, now he was babysitting his ill-fated wife. He had not known at the time that the man was innocent. His brother had told him that the man was guilty, that the woman with him had seen it herself.

The man had cried in agony. He had hopelessly claimed that the Queen was innocent. She meant everything to him. He worshiped her higher than his king. After two days being kept in The Scavenger's Daughter he lasted surprisingly long on the Rack. The woman had suggested starting a fire beneath the poor man. His blood would eventually extinguish the flame. It was the most horrid thing Itachi had been part of. He had to stop Sasuke several times from ripping limbs off the poor man.

It had not been before threats of killing Ino's daughter had been made that he confessed.

He must have realized that Ino was dead the minute the harlot with Sasuke had climbed his bed and whispered about marriage in his ear. Itachi could not understand how a woman could be worth so much suffering. Especially now that knew that it was all lies. He had not lain with the Queen. He would not be too quick to judge. What would he not do himself to bring his late wife back to life?

A light tugging of the blanket he was sitting on brought him back to life. Ino had awaken, startled to find Itachi sitting on her bed. He was supposed to guard her, not sit on her.

Itachi jumped off the bed and rang the same bell as he had the day before.

"You slept through breakfast and lunch. I'll have Kiba make you something; he's actually a decent chef. My Queen." Itachi took a deep bow and rang the bell once again.

"I sent your letter to Sasuke. He will most likely have gotten it by now, if you're expecting a response."

Ino shook her head. She didn't expect anything anymore.

"Could you fetch Hinata to help me get dressed, please?"

Ino still had sleep in her eyes as she rubbed them. Itachi nodded and started ascending the stairs.

Ino had picked out a royal blue dress, the kirtle and corset was cream with a floral pattern. Getting dressed in such and outfit took time and sweat was running down Hinata's face when she was done. Ino found her hairbrush and started tending to Hinata's hair. Hinata had never had her hair brushed by someone else before. She found it soothing. She had always been forced to keep her hair short and never paid much attention to it.

"You have the most beautiful hair. It's black, but it's shiny and beautiful, it's so thick."

Hinata was not used to compliments. She was not used to anyone taking notice of her looks, and defiantly not anyone then taking joy in them. Thick black hair was not the beauty standard.

"You should grow it long like the fine lady you are, I'm certain that Kiba would enjoy it."

There was a red blush covering her face. She had feelings for Kiba, but he was clueless or he didn't return the feelings. They were both just servants, and maybe he wanted something better.

"He's already keeping an eye on you."

There was a fist knocking on the brick wall in the stairs. Kiba shortly appeared with a tray of food. They hadn't asked the Queen what she might have wanted. What they did know was that she liked to eat food of the peasants. She enjoyed vegetables, dark bread and freshly slaughtered meat.

Kiba sat down the tray on the small table and gave a small bow.

Ino got off the bed and went over to inspect the food. Her meal consisted of peas, carrots, broccoli there also looked like there was some young rabbit on her plated. She was pleased, thanked Kiba and sat down.

Kiba had been surprised when Itachi had told him to prepare vegetables with her meal. It was an uncommon thing for the nobility. They were often on a high meat diet. They wanted little to do with vegetables. That was the food of the farmer. Kiba could not help but to stare at her plate as she placed some carrot on her fork and ate it.

"I'm sorry, is there any ale?"

Kiba knew he had forgotten something and ran off.

"You were right. This is delightful."

The vegetables was still on the crisp side and the meat was cooked to perfection.

"I'm rarely wrong Ino, I've picked my staff with diligence."

Ino nodded. Itachi seemed like a man in control. There was movement in the staircase. Ino was pleased, her mouth was slightly dry.

It wasn't the happy face of Kiba who appeared. To Ino's shock it was her husband. Her enraged husband.

Hinata jumped off the bed and bowed as deep as she could. Itachi stood still and Ino just narrowed her eyes. Had there been poison in her food causing her to see Sasuke, had she gone crazy, was she dreaming the scene in front of her.

"Ah, brother! What a delightful surprise."

Sasuke shot his finger out pointing it Itachi to shut him up. In his other hand he held a letter he was shaking. His anger had colored his face red. Kiba appeared, bowed and looked utterly confused.

"Kiba, I was getting thirsty!" Ino held her cup up and Kiba slowly made his way towards her. He made sure to avoid getting too close to Sasuke. Kiba filled her cup and she drank it. It didn't taste foul and she asked for another cup.

"I will not be ignored!" Sasuke yelled. Needless to say Hinata and Kiba were terrified. Itachi was used to his brother and his rage, Ino simply couldn't force herself to care.

"Will you join me for some food then?"

Fuming black eyes met kind blue eyes. He moved over to the table and slung it over. Ino sighed. She wasn't finished with her meal. It had been tasty too.

"I'm assuming not."

The only sound heard in the room was Kiba trying to be quiet as he made his way over to Hinata.

"What's the reason for this honor?" Itachi tried.

The sound of a slap filled the room. Ino got off her chair. She certainly could not sit while her husband handed her blows. The aura and rage emitting was dangerous. Her outside was calm, but you could feel that she was even angrier than her husband.

"You forgive me?!" He started flapping the letter again. She nodded. She had forgiven him. He had fallen weak; he might even have been cast under a spell. Ino didn't put it past Sakura to be a witch.

Sasuke grabbed her face pulling on it. She had no right to forgive him. He was king, he should be forgiving her. Forgiving her for all the awful things she had done to him. Yet Sasuke knew those were all lies created by him. Ino had been nothing but a good and loving wife, she had been a great Queen. He had needed forgiveness but he wasn't ready to forgive himself. That was what had enraged him.

Sasuke let go of her face with a shove. The force was great, Ino stumbled and fell. Sasuke looked down at her and smiled.

"Sakura is adjusting well in your old chamber. You complained that I never came to your chamber anymore, now I'm there _all the time._ "

Ino knew that he was trying to get to her. He was looking to hurt her and he was sadly succeeding. Ino got up on her two feet and started dusting off.

"I'm in your chamber now, with my brother."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his brother. He was getting ideas in his head. Of course he should have known that Itachi would defile his wife, taint her and claim her as his. Itachi always took everything of his and was always the best brother.

Itachi closed his eyes, he knew what was coming next. The headache that would come. He never heard a word. He had expected Sasuke to start yelling and reprimanding him, accusing him of defiling his wife. Had Ino invited for it to happen he wouldn't have turned her down, but she hadn't. Ino was a marvelous and even in this situation a faithful wife.

Itachi opened his eyes when a shriek filled the room.

Sasuke had pushed Ino down on the bed and pinned her arms above her head.

Kiba was looking away holding around Hinata shielding her from the scene.

Ino was squirming and kicking. She did not appreciate the turn of events.

"Aw come on Ino, you were the one who complained I never slept with you anymore. I'm still your husband."

Ino stopped fighting with him. She widened her eyes, he wouldn't, would he?

He claimed her lips as he had done hundreds of times before. This time it was different. They weren't soft and loving. They were hard and unforgiving. He let them go and enjoyed the look on her face. Ino's eyes narrowed and she spit in Sasuke's face. She didn't care that some of it dripped down on her chest.

"You shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have done that," Sasuke muttered.

There was another slap filling the room. This was much higher and Ino whimpered. Then there was a third one and Ino screamed. The sound of the fourth one was replaced by a low sulking. The fifth one brought with it hulking.

"That's what happened when you misbehave."

Ino stopped crying and wrinkled her nose before she spit in his face again.

She could have sworn his eyes turned red and he placed his arms around her throat. Ino was coughing for air and small drops of tears fell down her face. Itachi had to move to prevent Sasuke from killing her.

"No! I pay your salary, you obey me!"

Ino was coughing and holding her throat.

"And you were wrong when you taught that you could have her. She's my wife and I can do with her as I please."

Ino screamed and started squirming as she felt his hand travel under her dress.

"What's the matter? We're man and wife."

Ino whimpered no and tried to get him off. Her attempts were futile; he was much stronger than her.

"I thought this was what you wanted." Sasuke looked behind him. Itachi was looking at the scene in disgust, Kiba tried looking elsewhere and Hinata was crying. Sasuke chuckled. He loved how he was affecting each person in the room. They were all terrified of him, mostly Ino with good reason.

Itachi wanted move, throw a punch at Sasuke, push him out the window. Anything to stop him from hurting Ino. He must be finish with her soon. How much more harm could he make himself do to her? He knew that if he moved to stop him things would only get worse for the both of them. Ino was already punished to death, but there were worse things.

Ino rolled over on her stomach and tried to crawl away from Sasuke. He grabbed her dress and held her back. Ino was screaming again. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

She felt something being placed on her back and felt her legs and butt getting cold. He had flipped her skirt over. Ino was now hysterical. The blows and the violence she could handle. This would break her. She pleaded Sasuke not to. He wouldn't comply.

Ino was sick to her stomach and terrified of what was coming next. Sasuke had never been like this before. He had always been caring and respected a no. Ino had never experienced anything like this, but she knew others who had. It had always been the same awful story. She was about to have her own story. She cried in despair. It was worse than being sentenced to death.

Sasuke raised his hand and slapped her butt. Ino whimpered he had used great force. Sasuke wasn't pleased either. It wasn't what he had expected. He pulled her undergarments off. This made Ino try to get away again. Sasuke held her steady and threatened her. Ino breath was heavy. She wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. She was terrified. She tried to look behind her to see what Sasuke was doing but her skirt blocked her view. She was clueless to what was going on. But if she couldn't see it, she definitively would feel it.

Sasuke raised his hand again and slapped her butt. This time he was pleased. Ino screamed even louder, her butt jiggled and a red hand promptly showed. He kept this activity going on until Ino just sobbed uncontrollably instead of screaming. It took the fun out of it.

Hinata jumped with each slap and scream she heard. She had been through what Ino was currently experiencing. Kiba knew. Kiba knew what conditions Itachi had saved her from. He could only imagine what the two women in the room were currently going through. He didn't want to, but he couldn't as Ino began crying no and sob.

Itachi had seen much worse he was able to stomach it. It didn't mean that he enjoyed it. His comfort was that Ino soon would be no more and she would have final peace. A lady like Ino surely would end up in heaven. There she would have eternal peace and joy. What was the worst for Itachi knew that this was her punishment for forgiving and loving Sasuke.

Ino screamed with all her might when she felt Sasuke grab her hip and pull her up. She would immediately lie down again. Tears and sweat covered her face. This was a nightmare. Deep down she knew she never would be able to stop him she was just delaying what was to come.

Her heart was about to burst. She tried to think of something happy and cheerful, summers with her family, her cat Leonora, and playing cards with Shikamaru. No, he was dead because of her. She couldn't think about him. She felt Sasuke stuffing pillows beneath her as he pulled her up. Dancing with the King of France, going on pilgrimages, praying in church, her children. No definitively not her children.

Her crying hitched when she felt his dick on her sore and throbbing butt. She would have to try harder at distancing herself from real life. As he entered her she entered a field filled with flowers. She ran picking only the most beautiful. She was going to bring them home for her husband, her loving husband. Sasuke slapped her again and this time it felt like crushed her hip.

Itachi knew that this was one of the sights that would haunt him for life.

Ino looked like she had died. Not a sound escaped her. Her gaze was fixed at one point on the wall. Her eyes were blank and clouded. Her mouth was slightly open a trail of blood had made its way down her shin from when Sasuke had kissed her. The blood had dried now. Her body only moved as Sasuke was thrusting into her.

Hinata was clutching on Kiba's shirt. She wanted it all to be over, she wanted Ino to scream and fight. She wanted to kill Sasuke. She wanted him dead. It would have been easy. All she needed was Itachi's sword. Would he have stopped her if she grabbed it?

Sasuke grabbed Ino's hips and started forcefully shoving her against himself. He quickly broke her skin and his hands were covered in her blood. Not even now there was a reaction.

"Care to join me, brother?"

Itachi didn't know how to respond to such a question? It made his stomach turn and blood boil. He would certainly no join in on raping his brother's wife. Ino's gaze move from the wall over to Itachi. She looked him deep into the eyes. She looked too much like his wife seconds before she left him forever. It became too much for Itachi to handle. He abruptly left the room without a word.

Sasuke laughed. He knew that deep down Itachi was a soft man. He was probably in the stairway biting his lips and crying. The emotionless Itachi wasn't as emotionless as everyone believed. Half of what was said about Itachi was rumors and lies; the other half was a twisted truth.

Sasuke grabbed Ino's hair and started pulling it. He could feel himself ripping some off. It didn't matter. He wouldn't see her again after this. He didn't care how she woke up looking tomorrow. She would be dead in less than twenty-four hours.

Sasuke pulled out and flipped her over on her back. She averted her gaze to the ceiling. With a few strokes he came over her chest and face. Hinata ran out of the room leaving Kiba alone with Ino and Sasuke. He would not leave her no matter how much he too wanted to escape. Ino didn't even twitch. She slowly closed her eyes.

Sasuke pulled his pants up and jumped off the bed. He looked at Kiba with a devil like smile; Kiba swallowed and took a few steps back. Sasuke walked over to Ino and bent down. "Do you forgive this?"

A sore and primal scream must have filled the whole castle. Ino had woken from her trance. Some of Sasuke fell in her mouth but she kept on screaming.

The scream made Itachi return running up the stairs. He met Sasuke on the way up. It cost him all his willpower not to push him down the stairs.

When Itachi made it to the top he saw a frozen Kiba and a screaming Ino. Itachi was clueless in a situation like this.

"Kiba, go fetch Hinata. Tell her to bring something to clean her with…"

Itachi was known as the cruel and dark one of them. He could have never brought himself to do such a thing. Sasuke had utterly destroyed Ino. It felt like taking her life right there and then would have been the most humane thing. Ino would never recover before it was time for her to go.

Hinata entered with a bowl of water and cloth.

"Will you be fine alone with her?"

Hinata nodded. Itachi didn't want to upset Ino any further. A male presence might have scared her further.

Hinata climbed the bed and started cleaning off Ino. Ino had stopped screaming and was sulking now. She could not process a single complete thought. She couldn't form a word. She could only cry.

When finished cleaning Hinata could only pet her head trying to sooth her, Ino crawled closer to Hinata and placed her head in her lap.

Hinata had too been betrayed by a man close to her. The things her family had put her through before Itachi took her away was a disgrace, it was against God. It had been an abomination. She knew what Ino was going through. There was nothing Hinata could do but to let her cry and try to soothe her.

"I know how it feels," Hinata whispered.

Ino clutched her skirt and let go of it trying to calm herself. It didn't help much.

By the time Ino finally fell asleep Hinata's shirt was wet with tears. She had herself shed some tears.

When Ino awoke Hinata was still running her hand through Ino's hair. Itachi had gone to bed; it had long since become dark outside. It seemed to be night. Hinata and Itachi had not been able to sleep. Kiba had just gone downstairs to make them all something to eat.

Ino sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was sore all over and everything hurt. Worst was her heart ache.

"I need to see a priest," she turned towards Itachi. He kicked off his blanket and got up. He took a torch and left without a word. He would have to leave the castle in order to get to Sasori.

It was a rather warm summer night. Itachi could hear the Yeomen walking the premises, a few of them greeted them. Itachi made his way over to the Chapel of St. Peter. The front door was open and he walked in. He then made his way over to the only door in the church and knocked.

He could hear someone moving around in the small room, probably waking up and getting dressed. It was the blond, Deidara who eventually opened. "I need Sasori, straight away." Deidara nodded. He was Sasori's left hand and had helped him ever since he had been made an orphan.

There was some more movement and some chatter. Sasori appeared with a bible to his chest. Itachi let him and Deidara out before he followed them out of the church.

Sasori was a rather petite man. He was both small in size and height. He certainly didn't look a day past thirteen but Itachi knew he was the oldest among them. While Sasori was always strict and serious his blond counterpart was bubbly and energetic. Deidara was the tallest among them, he was almost as pale as Sasori. Itachi knew he was in his early twenties and had been with Sasori since he was seven years oF age.

"I assume we're going to see the Queen?"

Sasori knew where they were going and didn't need Itachi to confirm.

"Does she know what will happen tomorrow?"

Itachi shook his head in the dark. She had been told that she had been. The question was if she had heard. It hadn't seemed like it.

Itachi was the first up the stairs. Ino had already gotten out of bed and was packing back and forth.

As soon as Sasori had come up the stairs she flung herself at his feet. "Father, I need you."

Ino had as of recent become worried about her soul, what if she had acted wrong and would be doomed for all eternity.

"Raise my child, what is it that worries your soul?"

Deidara and Itachi stood quiet as Sasori helped Ino back on her feet. She immediately started pacing again.

"What if my soul is tainted with this judgement? I know I'm innocent in my heart and therefor God should too, but what if? What if there is anything else I've done. I've surely done my best to be good and godly all my life. I've committed no sin and prayed day and night." ¨

What God did know was ever foul thought she had had. All the cruel things she had wished upon Sasuke.

"I've wished for my husband to exchange lives with me."

No good wife should want her husband dead. He had been so good to her, before he had fallen in love with someone else. She wanted him dead now. She wanted him gone.

"I wish he would drop dead."

Ino was back on the floor again. Sure nobody, not even God could judge her in this state. She was robbed of everything good in her life and placed in a cell to wait for her death. The sounds of her sobbing emitted throughout the room. Itachi was certain it would soon wake Kiba and Hinata.

"It's surely how we act that matters, not how we feel," Deidara tried.

The sobs subsided. She was a pathetic shape down on the floor. Her red robe lay around her frail body gently moving up and down. Her blond hair covered her face.

All three men stood helpless as the Queen cried her eyes out on the floor. Sasori and Deidara shared looks while Itachi only had eyes for Ino.

"God will surely judge this, but he will not judge you. Please, I mean no harm to the King but he will receive his just punishment for his actions."

Ino shook her head. She did not want to believe that she could have such vile thoughts and not be punished.

She kept imagining him dying by the hands of his new lover and how she would be punished and tortured for her actions.

"I keep seeing his face, Shikamaru, oh how he must have suffered. If I do go to heaven how could I be able to face him? Why couldn't he just have killed me? Why did he had to torture and kill an innocent man?!"

It was what pained Ino the most in this predicament. That she had not gone down alone. It had cost the life of two innocent men. She would herself die as an innocent woman but it was not the same. It was the same, but it certainly did not feel so to Ino.

She would gladly die for her country. She would want nothing but the peace and happiness for her King and country. She would gladly have ripped her own head from her shoulders had she been able to.

"Are you worried about your execution tomorrow, my child?" Shikamaru asked.

The Queen down on the floor became quiet. She was to die tomorrow, most likely in a few hours. The air left her body and her lip quivered.

"I want peace from my mind and blackened heart."

She wanted it all to end. She rose on her feet. She would great death with grace. She would welcome it because she had been in a state far worse than death.

She wiped her tears and made her way over to the men. She grabbed Sasori's hands and offered a small smile. "Father, will you please pray with me?"

She looked over a Deidara whom she hadn't properly noticed. He reminded her of her brother and of her father. He had a kind face. It reminded her of a time she was truly happy. Running in the yard playing tag with her siblings and friends. It reminded her of her father always safe and warm, always loving and proud. They were all gone now, like she would be.

Itachi left her alone in the camber with the men of God. He did not want to impose on her most private moment. He wasn't certain if he would be able to handle it himself. Ino moved something deep inside of him, something he was certain had died long ago.

Itachi was woken by someone shaking him. He could hear a cock screaming in the distance. He must have been out for hours.

"Master, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

It was Kiba. He must have woken to prepare breakfast. Was Ino alone? Had she escaped? Itachi must have looked perplexed. Kiba shook his head.

"She has company, they requested wine and ale. Hinata just brought them some."

Right, certainly she wouldn't have tried to escape.

"There's news…" Kiba started slowly.

Itachi got up on his feet. He was definitely sore from the hours on the floor and his feet felt stiff.

"It's the executioner. He might be delayed. There was a storm."

Itachi nodded. This was not good news. He had even himself looked forward to this ending today.

"Have you told anyone?"

Kiba shook his head. He had told Hinata, but she wouldn't be telling anyone. Itachi would have to tell her the news himself. She already hated him.

The way up the stairs had never been longer. Each step became heavier; Itachi had to stop for a few seconds when he heard her voice.

His brother was a cruel man.

Itachi's eyes darted up when he heard footsteps.

"She's ready, we've prayed all night and had communion."

Itachi nodded. She was ready, but there was nothing to be ready for yet.

"When… When will it happen?"

Itachi shook his head and looked down. This would be practice.

"It's postponed."

Both Sasori and Deidara made the sign of the cross.

"God bless her soul!" Deidara said.

Itachi blew air through his nose and continued his journey up the stairs.

Hinata had helped Ino get dressed. She was wearing a black damask dress with a purple kirtle. On her finger she had several rings and there was a bracelet around her left arm. Around her neck hung a golden I with pearls hanging beneath it. She looked stunning and worthy of the title Queen.

Ino was sitting on one of the small wooden chairs with Hinata behind her. Hinata stopped brushing her hair when Itachi entered. Ino rose awaiting news on her execution.

"I'm sorry, it's been postponed. We're hoping he'll be here by noon, but there's no telling."

Ino was willing to wait. Her time would come soon enough.

"I hear the executioner is quite talented, and I have a little neck."

Ino placed her hands around her neck and laughed.

Itachi almost clutched his heart and took a step back. How could she make such dark jokes about her own death?

"We're tending to our hair, would you care to join us?"

She let go of another laugh and turned around. Hinata looked as surprised as Itachi. She sat down and waited for Hinata to continue brushing her hair.

"Oh please, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Itachi simply couldn't shake the way she was acting. It was so strange; it was so light and confident. She was to die in mere hours and she was making jokes about her decapitation.

"And where is Kiba with breakfast, I would love to eat his food at least once more."

Itachi had expected her to get furious like the day she was brought here. He had expected her to cry and scream. It wouldn't have surprised him even if she became violent. She had made a joke about her soon to be missing head and bossed Hinata to tend to her hair.

"Would you be bothered if you were to die today?"

Piercing baby blue eyes met cold black ones.

"I have unfinished matters."

All of them due to her.

"My only worry is for my children that I'm leaving behind."

She knew she had faithful followers and friends to take care of them. They would still grow up not knowing their mothers love for them.

Itachi didn't have children of his own. There hadn't been time for his past wife had died. It hadn't been something he had missed in his life, but it was something that was lacking.

Kiba made his way up the stairs with a tray of breakfast.

White bread, several types of meat and an orange.

Ino clasped her hands and smiled. She was hungry and certainly looked forward to eat.

"Come on, everyone grab some!"

Kiba had made food to her alone, but there was more than enough.

Ino helped herself, then Kiba, Hinata shyly grabbed some and finally Itachi grabbed a slice of bread.

"This is good! Yeah?" Ino yelled out grabbing even some more. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"I have a full stomach and peace of mind."

The room grew cold again. They were reminded that one of them wasn't supposed to be there by sundown. An innocent woman was to die.

"This isn't a funeral!"

It sure felt like it too everyone else.

"This should be a day of joy."

She would finally have her end. She would finally cease to suffer.

She grabbed her finger and pulled a beautiful gold amethyst ring off.

"Kiba, why don't you ask Hinata to marry you? We all know you both want it."

It was out of the blue, even Itachi had been surprised. Ino didn't beat around the bush. It was no secret other to themselves that they were in love. Ino didn't know how far back it went. Ino didn't know how Kiba had taken care of Hinata when she first came. Ino did not know how broken Hinata had been.

Ino held out her ring and gave it Kiba. It had a gift from Sasuke for producing him a daughter. The diamond awarded for a son was not to compare.

Kiba looked down at the ring in surprise. He must have been the most surprised in the room. Ino got off her chair to give Kiba and Hinata space.

Kiba looked up at Hinata. He needed not to mutter a word; she nodded with a tear in her eye. Ino had to admit that she had started crying herself. She grabbed Itachi's hand as the newly engaged couple gave each other a hug. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Drying the one tear that fell she gave a smile. "Us girls need some alone time."

Ino certainly wasn't done. When they were left alone she went over to her trunk having one particular dress in her mind. She pulled out a large white dress. It had a red corset and kirtle.

"I'm sorry that it's Uchiha red… But I think it could pass as a wedding dress."

Tears started to fall freely from Hinata's eyes as she shook her head. It was all happening so fast. She couldn't believe it. In all honesty Ino had problems following herself too.

She hadn't wanted her execution to be a day of sorrow. She wanted it be one of love. She was certain that nothing would anger Sasuke and his men more. She wanted first and foremost for Hinata and Kiba to be happy. They just needed a push.

Hinata was quick to step out of her servants clothes. Ino hoped that Itachi had been able to get Kiba into some nicer clothes.

Hinata had never since her early childhood worn a nice dress. She had trouble breathing and walking with the corset on. Ino had needed to coach her while they were still crying and laughing.

Ino took Hinata's hand and helped her down the stairs. The morning air felt fresh on their faces. The sun had set and was shining bright and warm.

Ino tried to ignore the scaffold at Tower Green as they rushed to the Chapel. She didn't want to think about her death at that moment.

Inside the chapel Kiba was standing next to Sasori. Itachi was seated in the very front. Sasori offered Ino a smile as she sat down.

Sasori and Deidara had helped give her the idea. To make up for the lost love. To return hate with love. They certainly didn't have the weeding of the help in mind when saying that, but that was what Ino thought of.

Halfway through the ceremony the doors opened. Another red haired man signaled for Itachi to come. Ino's heart sunk and it became difficult focusing on what was going on in front of her. She could feel what was happening. She knew what was waiting for her outside.

There were no emotions in Itachi's face when he returned. He was trained well, trained not to show emotions.

He sat down next to Ino again and grabbed her hand to support.

"I wish I had been right about you."

She skidded closer to him. It was unladylike and disgraceful but she needed to be close to him.

She cried both for them and herself when they finally were able to kiss each other. It had been a beautiful wedding all because of their smiles. Ino knew that what they shared was true love. Ino couldn't help but to feel jealous of them. Had she only been a simple chambermaid. She laughed at herself; she had once been a simple chambermaid. How ironic.

She could feel Itachi tightening his grip on her hand as she laughed out of the blue.

She let go of the comfort Itachi provided her and moved over to the newly weeds.

"Thank you so much, this is all because of you… Queen." Hinata nodded agreeing to Kiba's words. Ino couldn't help but to disagree.

"No, it was all your love. Without it, it hadn't been possible."

There was a knock on the door again. They all know that the executioner must have made it. It was time, he was ready. He would not wait.

She hugged each one of them in order. She paused in front of Itachi. She was a married woman in God's house having impure thoughts. She couldn't help but to wonder how her life had been if she had met the right brother.

This was meant to be a one chapter story, but my faithful reader ShikaIno1 requested that I made a happy ending, one where Ino didn't get her head chopped off. I was more than happy to comply, it doesn't take much. So the second chapter will be the one with a dark ending and the third chapter has a happy ending. You're welcome to read the one of your choice or both. Hope you enjoy.

I would also like to comment that this is probably the first story in a series I'm planning to, very originally and creatively, call Centuries.

I'm planning to take happenings in each century and write a story about it like this. Therefor you're more than happy to come with incidences in history you want me to write about and what characters to use. I also plan on doing the same each decade from 1900 up until present day. Hope this makes sense.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Specific and productive criticisms are just as welcome as positive reviews and feel free to correct me if you spot any mistakes grammatically and in this story historically.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Death: The Hill Where Flowers Die

"I'm glad to be mistaken about you."

Itachi snorted. She had been nothing like he had been told, what he thought she would be like. There was another knock at the door.

"You need to go now,"

Ino shook her head no and jump hanging around his neck. The hug was powerful but short.

"You've been an excellent prison guard. Take care."

The only sound hear in the room was her steps as she walked towards the door, to her death. She couldn't help but to notice the empty casket by the door. It was in a light oak. Ino thought it beautiful and some part of her couldn't wait to be placed in it.

On the outside the sun was still shining. It hit Ino in the face blurring her vision but she could make out the red haired fellow that had come for Itachi.

They were about to start walking when someone flung open the doors behind them. Ino turned around only to receive another hug from Hinata.

"Thank you for making my dreams come true," she whispered.

Ino smiled. She was happy to help.

"You have a beautiful voice; you should use it more often."

There were several people who had gathered to see her capitated. She recognized most of them from court. In the very back she was certain she spotted pink, but it must have all been in her mind.

With lights steps and a light heart she walked up on the scaffold. There was hey on the ground around a rock to soak up her blood.

The executioner reminded her of Sasuke, just paler and an even more expressionless face.

Ino gave him a pouch with his payment. He too had a family too provide for. He had come from far away.

Ino then turned against the crowd. She decided against trying to recognize faces. She also decided against trying to claim her innocence again as it might be used against her children in the future. She wanted only the best for them.

" _Good Christian people, I have not come here to preach a sermon; I have come here to die. For according to the law and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak of that whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the King and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never, and to me he was ever a good, a gentle, and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me."_

She certainly didn't want to defy Sasuke and say something to upset him. She bent down in the hay. She was calm, even on the inside. She had died the moment she had her child ripped out of her hands. She had been in theory been dead since the moment Sakura crawled into the King's bed.

The executioner asked for her forgiveness in French. She was happy to forgive him. He was following orders, not giving them.

She bent down on the rock. The sun had heated up to the point where it was comfortable. She kept looking behind her to see the executioner to see what he was doing. He started moving and she closed her eyes trying to say her last prayer. _"O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul. To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesu receive my soul."_

"Where's my sward?" asked the executioner. Thinking she still had a few seconds she looked up into the eyes of Itachi. While they had eye contact the executioner raised the sword he had had in his hand the whole time. With one swift blow it was done.

Ino's head fell with a heavy thud. People in the crowd started praying for her dearly departed soul and a few were crying. Ino had been well liked at court and had many friends. They executioner cleaned his sword and left signaling for the others that there was nothing more to see.

Itachi was soon the only one left. He stood frozen. She hadn't been sad, there was no desperation in her eyes, there was only serenity and calm. She had wanted it to be over with, she was happy to finally die. It didn't make it any better, to Itachi it made it all so much worse.

He climbed the scaffold. He had told Kiba and Hinata to leave the Tower. It was supposed to be a happy day for them. They weren't supposed to be part of Ino's death, but he hadn't seen them leave the chapel.

Itachi wrapped Ino in white cloth. Even with her body missing her face looked calm. It was the most heart wreathing and beautiful thing Itachi had seen.

He carried her bridal style into the chapel and gently placed her in her casket. She was slowly bleeding through the linen he had wrapped her in. Sasori and Deidara was the first to come to the casket and started praying for her.

Kiba and Hinata eventually also found a spot around the casket. Itachi had known they were there the whole time.

"I'm going to bring Sasuke down," it wasn't said in the heat of the moment. When he had answered Ino that he still had unfinished business this was what he had in mind. He didn't want to speak loud about it, but he trusted every single person in the room with his life.

Deidara shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Even saying the King should be dead was punishable by death. Sasori on the other hand nodded yes. Kiba and Hinata grabbed each other's hands.

Itachi could not sit idly by while a man who did this to Ino ruled their country. Itachi clutched the crown that had fallen off Ino's head. He was keeping it as a reminder. Ino would be placed in a nameless grave inside the chapel; she was stamped as a traitor of the country. Itachi could end up the same way. He was going to claim the throne that was rightfully his.

He knew he wouldn't have to do it alone.


	3. Life: The Story of Queendom

"I'm glad to be mistaken about you."

Ino could feel Itachi shaking his head.

"No."

Ino couldn't understand why he responded with a no. She certainly was glad she was mistaken about him. She had painted the worst possible picture of him, she had feared that he would torture her. Now he was telling her that she hadn't been mistaken? What did he have in mind? Was he the one that would chop her head off and not the executor from France?

Itachi let go of Ino and she felt a shiver go through her body.

Itachi shared a look with Sasori whose face possible looked sterner than normal with narrowed eyes. They certainly both knew what was going on.

"There's a way."

Ino shook her head. She had gone through her options several times. She was to die today. There was no way around it, it was the King and Gods will.

Kiba and Hinata had also been left out in the dark. Ino couldn't decide about Deidara, he was for the first time stoic; he was serious and looked like his master. Whatever was being discussed through looks was serious.

"There's a black monk cape in the backroom."

They were smuggling her out garbed in Deidara's clothes. He was in on it, the three of them had plotted something out. Ino certainly didn't have much to lose on it, possible a more painful death. What she couldn't be responsible for were more death. By going along with this she was risking the lives of all five of them.

"No."

She couldn't risk their lives. She had already caused the death of two innocent men. She had already caused enough pain and misery.

"I am to die today, it is what Sasuke and God wants."

Sasori shot air through his nose. The noise spread around the chapel. He clearly didn't agree.

"You have two men of God with you, if you're not willing to do it for yourself then do it for your country."

This was much deeper than just saving herself. She met Itachi's eyes. He was taking back the throne. He was going up against his brother and needed the help of a Queen.

"Do it for your children."

She felt an iron fist grip around her heart. Her children. How she longed to see them again. Hold them and kiss their soft cheeks. Itachi knew where to push. Her children meant more to her than anything in the world.

"For my children," she agreed.

Deidara stepped down from the alter making his way to the backroom. Ino hadn't seen the back yet. It was sparsely decorated. Two desks with lanterns, a whole array of books and papers, in the middle stood a large bed.

Deidara made his way to a chest behind the bed. He opened it and pulled out a large robe. Ino could feel her heart beating. She was making a run for it. She had nowhere to go, she had no one to hide and protect her. Outside the castle walls she was alone.

Ino didn't bother undressing and taking off what she already was wearing. Deidara still had the courtesy to leave the room.

The robe was a rather good fit, but was rather itchy and uncomfortable. There wasn't much she could to ease her uncomfortable guise so she left the room.

Sasori, Deidara and Itachi were in deep conversation. It had been deemed safer for Kiba and Hinata to not know a thing. They were of a lower rank and would be the first to be arrested and to be tortured to tell where Ino had run off to.

Itachi closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows at Ino. With rapid footsteps he made his way over to her. He opened her robe and made his way to her back. She jolted as he opened the back of her dress. With diligent fingers he opened her corset and let air fill her body. He bent down and ripped off her skirt not caring that there were four men in the room, one just married and two of God.

"You didn't look like a man; we could see that you were wearing a dress."

The explanation didn't please Ino and she quickly covered herself with the robe again. Itachi picked up her skirt and went to the backroom. The sound of breaking glass filled the chapel. Ino prayed that it hadn't been heard by the crowd on outside. Thankfully the backroom was at the far end from the crowd.

"Sasori will take you to my room under the pretense that he forgot his bible there this morning and needs it to pray for your execution. He will leave you there. People will see your skirt and broken window and will start looking for you soon. Nobody is allowed inside my chamber so do not open for anyone."

Deidara pulled the hood over her head and pulled some off her hair out.

"Hopefully nobody will notice the shade difference," he muttered.

Sasori nodded now pleased with the get-up. He started walking and Ino followed. Sasori opened the door and the sun hit her face.

"I left my bible reading with Itachi this morning, I'll collect it then we'll be ready. Ino is praying in private in the back. She's ready as soon as I return."

The guard nodded at the new information and let them pass without any further questions. This had been the easy part and Sasori wouldn't be calm before Ino had left the country.

Ino couldn't help but to gaze at the scene of her execution. The executioner was sharpening his axe on the gallows. A rather large crowd had turned up to see her head chopped. She let go off a low chuckle. They had made their trip in vain. She recognized most of them from court, most of them she knew personally. Perhaps she would never see them again.

Ino almost forgot to follow Sasori as he made a turn walking behind the crowd. Ino hadn't known where Itachi had his chamber but by the looks of it he lived by the entrance.

Ino turned her head upon hearing sobbing. Her eyes met someone familiar. Their eyes locked. Ino couldn't help it. She shouldn't have looked on anyone; her eyes should have been on the ground. Tsunade clutched her heart upon seeing her former student. Ino slowly raised her index finger placing it in front of her mouth in a hushing motion.

Sasori opened the door and walked in. Ino was no longer used to having open doors herself almost got it square in her face. She wasn't Queen Ino now; she was the humble friar Deidara who had to do everything for own. Ino grabbed the door instances from disaster and followed.

Running up stairs in this outfit was pure torture. The material was bulky, long and stiff. Why did Itachi have to live on the top? He certainly made to it that Ino couldn't remove her robes. She couldn't walk around in her undergarments in the presence of a priest.

Ino was pleased when she saw two guards in front of a door. They had to be at the top now. Sasori stopped and looked at the guards. One was pale with and unusual white hair color and red eyes. He must have been an albino. Ino had read about the condition in one of her biology books. The other guard was more peculiar. He certainly had more color than this other guard; he had dark eyes and black hair. What made him stand out were his scars and stiches. He must have been mangled in a war.

"I came here with Deidara and left with Deidara, understood? This room is empty with no one inside it when I leave alone again. Itachi's orders."

Both of the guards nodded seeming familiar with Sasori.

"I told you head chopping would get him in a mood to hire a prostitute, you owe me money," The white man told the scarred one.

Ino shivered at the thought of Itachi with some foul and dirty street walker. She certainly wasn't one.

Sasori didn't correct them, it was better if those two thick guards thought the Queen was a prostitute and no one of importance.

Sasori and Ino had passed yet another obstacle and only the hard ones were left.

"Itachi, Deidara or me will come collect you at nightfall, keep away from the windows in the meantime. Oh, and don't light a fire. This room is seemingly unoccupied. If you for some reason get caught I would recommend jumping out the window for a more painless death. There's nowhere else to run."

Sasori grabbed a book from Itachi's desk and left without another word.

Ino was left alone. She quickly dropped her horrible robe and kicked it under a bed. She didn't want to look at that horrid thing. For now she was expected to wait. Wait until they started looking for her, to the crowd dispersed angered for not being entertained with her death, then one of them would come for her. All she had to do was to wait.

Itachi's room wasn't as she had expected it to be. One wall was covered in white tiles, they had red flowers and the Uchiha crest painted on them. On the same wall stood the fireplace clad in the same tiles as the wall. The exception was that there was on large crest on the fireplace instead of many small ones. The fireplace also had an edge with the Uchiha crest and one Ino had seen at court. It was red, decorated with a crown and two green, dragon like creatures on the side.

On the other wall a tapestry hung. It told a story of a man who sailed at sea, met a woman with oddly blue hair, married her only to have her die in his arm in the next. It was a story of Itachi and his wife, the crests were hers, and they were the Portuguese royal family. He must have truly loved her only to have her ripped away shortly after marrying her.

The third wall was covered in books. Some in foreign languages Ino had no knowledge of, Arabic, old Greek and Latin and many more she had never seen in her life. Itachi must have been a well read and knowledgeable man.

The fourth wall had the windows she had to avoid, but so desperately wanted to look out of. Ino wanted to know what was going on. With the sun out the most eager in the crowd would be willing to wait for hours. Had they even realized that she was missing by now?

Ino sigh and sat down in Itachi's bed completely ignoring the leather chair by his desk. She lay down clutching the pillow that still had Itachi's scent. It wasn't far from Sasuke's, but it made her feel all different. It wouldn't be long before she drifted off to sleep.

A ruckus in the hall awoke her several hours later. She heard the pale man speak, Itachi's chamber is private and only he was allowed entrance. Then Ino heard the words that made her roll out of bed.

"I'm the King of England and I'm allowed to go wherever pleases me."

There was only a matter of time before he would enter. Ino was trapped. She had only one way out and it would certainly kill her. There was nowhere to hide.

"Certainly," the mangled spoke.

Ino made a run for the fireplace. Without her corset she would be able to climb. She placed one foot at the edge of the chimney. She was able to use to the other to jump. With her back against the chimney climbing it was child play. What was worse was all the sot.

The door broke open and Ino froze up in the chimney. Her heart was racing like it had done the day her father had died of the plague. She closed her eyes hoping it would help her disappear.

She was once again in the same room as her husband.

Two pairs of footsteps told her that he was not alone.

"She has to be here, where else would she be?"

As expected it was his filthy mistress. Ino wanted nothing more than to slide down and spit in her face. It would be worth losing her life, but it wasn't worth her children losing their mother.

"I'm certain this is a dead end, my brother would never. Not for that whore."

A tear fell down Ino's cheek. She apparently wasn't done crying over her man.

A pair of feet started moving again. To them the room was empty. The closet doors were opened, but they wouldn't find anyone there.

"What if she's turned him against you? I told you, you should have put her in crummy conditions and made him torture her," her shrill voice traveled up the chimney to disappear into the night air.

"No, Itachi is a cruel man. He doesn't love or take pity on anyone."

Sasuke was just as wrong about his brother Itachi as Ino had been.

"He left the room when we tortured Shikamaru, he even threw up in the hallway. He's hiding something. I know it."

"What do you think I'm hiding?"

Itachi had been alerted about the intrusion by one of the guards. What Ino couldn't see was his eyes gazing the room for where she might be hiding. He had Deidara outside looking for her at the moment. He was terrified of what he might find.

"Didn't I teach you about entering my room as a child, brother?"

Itachi was intentionally avoiding using his title. It felt bitter like blood in his mouth.

"Tell us where you're hiding her and we'll leave."

Sasuke was testing Itachi, trying to get something out of him. Itachi knew better. He knew his brother in and out. First he would ask as kindly as he could muster, then the insults and threats would start. They had always been empty threats, besides the time he initiated a sword fight. Sasuke still had the scar above his left butt cheek.

"I want her in two parts just as much as you; it's awfully humiliating that she got away like that."

Lady feet were once again moving around. The stopped by the bed. Ino would be done for if Sakura just bent over and felt the bed. It would still be warm.

"Just tell me before I make you." Sasuke was more than welcome to try.

"Do you really think we're so stupid to think that that harlot is smart enough to escape without help?" Sakura was not the one to speak, she knew nothing about politics and the state of the kingdom as Ino did.

"It doesn't take much wiz to shatter a window and run, I think we should continue our search elsewhere. She's still on the grounds, but evidently not in my chamber."

Itachi certainly had no idea where she was hiding. It had to be somewhere in the room or else the guards would have told him.

"If she's not where, why have you hidden dark robes under your bed?"

Sakura bent down and pull out the uncomfortable robe Ino had worn previously.

"That one is for my night visitors, if you understand."

It was a thin lie, who would believe that he made his women dress up in robes?

"I still think we should go look elsewhere." Itachi was eager to make them leave the room. Sasuke and Sakura certainly did not agree. Undoubtedly not with the newly discovered robe. Ino knew she had slipped up leaving it out in the open. Now she might go down because of it.

"You seem intent on leaving, where is it that you're hiding her? I don't know how I must do it, but I will get answers!" Sasuke was getting agitated. He wanted his wife dead already.

"Yes, I am intent on leaving. She's out there somewhere and we need to find her."

Itachi's best card was to play on logic to make them leave.

"How do you know that she's still here?"

Playing on logic wasn't the brightest idea with Sakura present.

"This is a tower, a stronghold. It's designed to keep people outside, and the people on the inside, inside. I'm the king around here, nobody enters without me knowing and nobody leaves without my consent."

Sasuke knew this. Itachi had control on everything going on inside the Tower. That was why he knew that Itachi knew where Ino was.

"She's inside this room, and that's the robe you smuggled her in with. I know you wouldn't dress up your prostitutes in a black robe, you can't possibly be that twisted!"

There was a commotion in the stairways stealing their attention. Two of Sasuke's guards came dragging in another man.

"King, we found this man lurking around outside."

Ino heard the thump of a body hit the ground. She had no idea what was going on on the floor.

"Why?" was Sasuke's short question.

Itachi took the opportunity to answer the questions lingering.

!This is why I wanted to leave, Deidara is here to see me. The robe belongs to him, he left it last night."

Itachi was playing with fire. He was hoping to get away with it since it would hurt Sasuke if people knew that his brother was a homosexual.

"You're a vile animal, Itachi, God will surely judge when your time comes."

Itachi had expected his brother's reaction to be more extreme, definitely crueler. Ino once again heard footsteps.

"You're revolting, both of you, do you not care that there's a lady and Queen present."

Itachi couldn't help it, he had to snort. Had she only known that the Queen actually was present, sot covered in the chimney.

From what Ino could hear having Itachi confess to having nightly visits by another man made Sasuke and Sakura leave. She would have to wait to be called for before revealing herself.

"Really? I'm your lover?" Deidara asked. Ino could hear Itachi tisk. He found it remotely humorous. He knew the two men shared a bed, but he had never bothered to question their relationship. It wasn't up to him to judge.

"Isn't it what you dream about at night?"

Itachi would agree that Deidara would be quite beautiful as a lady. With stubbles and an Adams apple there wasn't much of an interest. Itachi was more interested in the female Deidara who was currently was missing.

"Ino?" Itachi spoke with a low voice.

There was a commotion coming from the fireplace making both men jump. The idea hadn't even crossed Itachi's mind. His guess was that she was hanging from the window sill. That was why he was in a hurry to get rid of Sasuke and Sakura. He would have been crushed if it took too long time causing Ino to no longer be able to support herself making her fall to her death.

He hadn't had to be worried. She was now standing in the middle of the room covered in sot. Her dress, hair and face had turned black.

Laughter filled the room. They were relieved to see her again, and the state they saw her in was ridiculous.

"Remember there's a lady and queen present," Ino ask making the men laugh harder before she joined in herself.

Itachi grabbed a bucket and lowered it through the window. Ino would need to wash up before leaving. A guard on the ground grabbed the bucket and filled it.

"I'll leave to see if they've left. If they have I'll go join Sasori for the final preparations." Deidara bowed and left the room.

Ino felt odd being alone in the same room as Itachi. Especially with her hair and face in a bucket. Itachi didn't speak a word. He was pacing in front of Ino deep in thought. He would pull a lot of strings and ask lots of favors to ensure Ino's safety. What worried him the most was getting the Pope onboard.

He pulled out a rag from his closet and bent down in front of Ino. She certainly had missed a few spots.

"Was she your love?" Ino asked motioning to the tapestry on the wall.

Up until that very when he first laid eyes on Ino he had been sure. He recognized the same fire and spite in Ino's eyes. She had such a strong personality, she didn't fear speaking against him, and she challenged him and sometimes won over him in debates. It must have been love that drove him to such lengths.

"I married her as a favor to my brother, but I ended up caring for her. Her death killed me as well."

He dropped the cloth in the bucket. He wanted to lean over and kiss her. She looked beautiful in her ripped and sot stained dress, her hair wet and heavy around her face, he wanted to lean in and kiss the water drop on her lip away.

He couldn't. She was a married woman.

He got up instead. "You'll leave the country tonight."

Her heart dropped when he got up without kissing her. She had wanted him to lean over and claim her as his. She had even parted her lips in anticipation. He had gotten up and moved over to his closet.

He pulled out a women's dress in the brightest red Ino had ever seen, the kirtle was a deep green and it looked like it was made out of silk.

"You could wear this."

Itachi handed Ino the dress. It certainly was silk, the softest silk Ino had ever felt. It wasn't as heavy and big as the dresses Ino was used to, it had a more horizontal cut than her dresses. It was from the continent.

"Itachi, I need something from my trunk before I leave."

Itachi let go of a sigh and shook his head, it was too risky.

"I won't leave without," Ino said with a stern voice Itachi hadn't heard earlier.

"I'll make Hinata pick it up, even if it's risky. You get dressed while I'm gone."

Ino could agree to that.

"It's a box wrapped in black satin."

Itachi nodded, blew out the candle light and left. He left Ino to get dressed alone in the dark.

The dress was a tight fit without a corset, Ino almost felt naked without it. It wasn't right, but certainly more comfortable.

Itachi returned in a haste. He had brought another black cape. He stood in the doorway studying Ino with a smile.

"Are you ready?"

Ino had no reason to stick around. She threw the cape around herself, said goodbye to the guards and led her down the stairs.

Downstairs Ino found a horse a carriage waiting. Itachi walked past her and opened the trunk on the back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Ino looked to her left to see Sasori and Deidara watching her. She could also spot Hinata and Kiba from the White Tower. She offered the four of them a smile before she climbed in the trunk. Itachi jumped on the carriage and headed to the gates. Ino had a faint idea where they were heading.

When the smell of the wild and salty sea hit her nose she was sure. They were heading to the dock. The carriage halted she kicked open the lid herself. She jumped out and was on the ground before Itachi to his surprise.

He tried to offer her a smile but it was strained and pained. He started looking for something in his coat. He pulled out a letter and a pouch.

"Once you get to Portugal take a coach to the royal residence, ask to speak to my former brother in-law, Kisame. Give him this letter explaining everything, he speaks fluent English and will take care of you. Do not worry. I will join you as soon as possible, but I have other matters to attend to."

Ino moved closer to Itachi. The moment was right, the stars were shining, the waves splashing against the dock was the only sound heard, she tip toed and pursed her lips.

Itachi couldn't, he turned around and looked at the ship that would take Ino far away from him. He couldn't kiss her; she was his brother's wife. She wasn't his.

"Keep in your room, away from the sailors. There's enough money in the pouch to get you to Kisame and some for a few dresses if they haven't kept the ones of Konan."

Itachi hopped on the coach again. He didn't wait to see Ino off before the signal for the horses to start moving. Ino was left alone, but still breathing.

The way over had been long and the sea had been bad. Ino had gotten sick daily and was feeling week when she finally set foot on foreign land. She had never been to Portugal before. It was warmer than England and people were tanner, their dresses daintier, to Ino the people seemed colder than those on the street in England.

Ino had to kindly ask one of the sailors who spoke the language to make a coach take her to the castle. Ino opened her pouch and paid the driver, she thanked the sailor and she was off again.

The driver took her to a large palace decorated by columns and with arches. She figured that they wouldn't let a stranger inside. She had never met the Portuguese royal family. Sasuke had on a few occasion, but they preferred negotiating with Itachi who had once been one of them.

Ino walked up to the guard and pulled out the letter, she could only make out the name Itachi and Kisame.

"Kisame, please," Ino said feeling faint in the heat.

The guards shared a look before they nodded and one of them started moving. Ino followed him. She didn't take notice of her surroundings and followed the man blindly. She felt to weary to greet the men and woman who tried to greet her. She clutched her box covered in black cloth afraid of losing it.

The man finally stopped outside a door. He knocked on, waited on a response before he opened. The sight that was uncovered disturbed Ino greatly. There was a man and a woman in a rather large bed crumpling the sheets. What they were doing was too much for Ino who fainted.

She woke up shortly on a divan. Upon waking an older lady spoke to her in a foreign language. Ino couldn't remember where she was at first and was petrified. She let out a throaty shriek; her throat was dry lowering the volume of the shriek some.

A door was opened and a man entered. He rushed over and sat down on his knees grabbing Ino's hand in his. She kept screaming trying to pull her arm back. The fear and stressed deemed too much of her and she was out again.

Kisame's first meeting with the young queen had been a disaster. He had heard from Itachi that they were more prudish up north, that the women were fragile. He had read the letter she had given the guard. Itachi had written that Kisame had to do his uttermost to prevent something like from happening. Her mind was frail and she might be tainted by her husband's cruel treatment and violation of her body.

If Itachi had written it, it must have been true.

Kisame had made a mess of it all.

He had deeply disturbed one of the most powerful persons on the face of the earth. He had made the Queen of England faint not only once, but twice. Had his father only known he would have been hanged in public. Thankfully Itachi had also written that her whereabouts had to be kept secret.

Ino was kept hidden inside the castle walls. She had one servant with her at all times and occasionally Kisame himself would drop by. The first two months had been spent in bed. Ino's health was rapidly deteriorating since the sea trip. She still wasn't able to keep any food down and often times even refused to eat at all.

Kisame had been worried and called for a physician. He had examined Ino and could find nothing wrong. He had seen nothing like it. Her size was cause for worry. Ino was like a thin, crisp autumn leaf waiting to break free of her tree.

Ino kept bed unless she was by her desk writing. She feared that she would never see Itachi again. That he had never cared for her and just sent her to this strange country to hide her.

Why hadn't he just let her die?

She would have finally gotten some rest.

While writing a letter to Tsunade her governess Kisame entered the door. He was carrying a plate with balls in different colors. He put the plate down in front of her. These weren't balls. Ino had seen Itachi eat one of them at the tower. The big orange one. She picked one up. She hadn't expected it to be so heavy. The skin was rough and coarse but it was soft.

She slowly brought it up to her nose and smelled. It smelled like nothing she had ever smelled. It was something entirely new to her.

"Those were Itachi's favorites too; it's from the tree he planted in the yard."

Ino put the orange fruit down and picked up the smaller yellow one. This one was lighter and it wasn't as circular as the orange. The skin though felt the same as the orange had. It didn't have much of a scent.

"Would you like to taste them?"

Ino nodded. She was curious. She had never seen anything like this. In England they only had fruits such as apples and plums. These were so strange and foreign to her. The third fruit did in fact remind her of a mix between an apple and a plum. It had soft skin like a plum, but it was red and yellow like the apple. It smelled sweet.

"Are they dangerous to eat?"

Kisame shook his head; he picked up one of the plum-apples and set his teeth in it. Ino followed his pursuit. She slowly set her teeth in the fruit. It was soft like the plum, but it was very sweet. It was very juicy and some of the juice trickled down from her mouth and dripped in her lap. She enjoyed the taste and had another bite. She bit down on something hard in the middle; it had a rock there like the plum.

"Are these Portuguese plums?"

Kisame sniggered. He had done what he had hoped to do. He had baffled her mind and made her eat.

"They're nectarines, sweet right?"

It was Ino's turn to nod, she loved sweets and sugar. They finished what was left in silence. Ino liked the name, it was fitting. She found the word almost as sweet as the fruit itself.

Kisame took up a knife from the hem of his pants and cut open the yellow fruit. He had strong hands Ino noticed. Kisame was in fact much bigger than Itachi. He looked bigger and stronger, but he didn't look as frightening as Itachi could. If it was his kind eyes or playful smile Ino didn't know. It could also be the fact that he had such strange blue hair like Itachi's late wife, it must have been a family trait like all in her family had blond hair."

The yellow fruit had a thick skin, the skin was white on the inside. The fruit itself was yellow like the skin. It was wet and glossy. On closer inspection Ino noticed that it was made up of droplets. Ino certainly hadn't seen anything like it in England. They didn't have fruit in this drop like patter.

Kisame cut off a slice for Ino and cut it in half. She picked up one and smelled it. It didn't smell sweet like the nectarine. It smelled almost like old and dirty metal. She went against her better judgement and took a large bite. Tears formed in her eyes and started flowing. It was sour like nothing she had ever tasted. How could it look so sweet and taste so sour. Kisame laughed at her, he had hoped for her to take a large bite. She started coughing as soon as she had swallowed it.

"Lemon," Kisame named the fruit.

Ino shook her head. She didn't like this fruit at all. The taste still stung her throat. Kisame was still laughing when he cut open the biggest fruit. She must have made quite some faces eating the lemon. It was horrid and made her skeptical when it came to the orange fruit. It was so similar to the yellow one. Ino didn't put it past Itachi to actually enjoy sour fruit like that.

"It's sweet, but not as sweet as the nectarine."

Kisame was eating himself again and Ino picked up the slice he had cut her. The fruit had a thick skin like the lemon. Ino didn't enjoy the bitter taste of it and removed it. She was then left with the meat of the fruit. It was also made up with droplets wrapped in skin. With hesitation Ino bit down. She instantly enjoyed it. It was sweet but also had a tangy taste. It was very flavorful.

Kisame noted that Ino didn't eat the skin and cut it off.

"Itachi calls this fruit orange; he creatively calls its color orange as well,"

Orange was also a funny word. Ino hadn't heard about any of these before. She had only seen the orange on a few occasions.

"I'll call for more nectarines and oranges for you," Kisame agreed with himself.

Ino certainly wouldn't mind. She enjoyed those fruits. They were so tasty and sweet.

Ino's health became better over the course of a few days. All she had needed was to eat. She started learning some of the language with the help of her servant. It was a beautiful language Ino thought. It was so much more delicate than English, and it had a better flow.

Ino tried to keep busy writing a journal about her experiences and her story. It would prove to be months before she would hear from Itachi. She was starting to get accustomed to this way of life, yet she longed to go outside. Staying inside the same room month after month was tiresome.

Kisame's visits became sparser as time went by. If she had understood what the servant said he was under a lot of pressure. His father wanted him to get married. It was uncalled for that he was next in line and had no heirs. He needed so secure the line of the family. Ino was worried about him.

He looked tired when he finally came by with some fruit. Ino was eating regularly again, but very much enjoyed fruit.

"Don't worry about me," Kisame spoke. Ino couldn't help it. It wasn't something she could turn on or off.

"Father is worried about the line of the family, but he certainly doesn't know half of what is going on in this castle. He's even oblivious that the fucking Queen of England is living here!" Ino knew he was upset and tried to ignore the crude language.

Ino was uncertain what to say, because she couldn't fully grasp what he was saying.

"But I'm sure you already know," Kisame said while he was certain that she didn't. He had over spoken, he had slipped up. He got his answer when Ino shook her head no.

"Did you write the letter Itachi wrote?"

Ino once again shook her head, it was written in Portuguese and Ino didn't speak a word at the time. Kisame had burnt the letter as soon as he had memorized it. It was a danger to the state and Ino. Kisame made a motion for the servant to leave. She bowed and left the room. Kisame waited a while before he spoke to be certain that she was gone.

"The reason why Itachi took my sister's death especially heavy was because he cut her open shortly after her death."

Ino was startled. She felt sick even. She knew Itachi had done horrible things, tortured innocent men. Cutting open his recently past wife was more than she could handle.

"She had been pregnant when she died. Only the three of us knew. Itachi's quick and gruesome actions saved their son."

Why had Itachi never mentioned that he had a son? There was so much Ino didn't know about him.

"I took him to the Vatican without telling a living soul besides Kisame. There he was raised under the care of the Pope until I was ready, and I swear to God that I never thought I would." Itachi had without warning turned up in the door. Behind him stood a child, possible ten years of age or older.

Itachi stepped into the room, walked over to Ino who was sitting by the desk. He went down on his knees and took her hands.

"I've been to the pope and pleaded your case. He's agreed to sign an annulment for your marriage to Sasuke. You was falsely informed, lied to and made to marry him under false pretense. Sasuke is not the King of England. I'm sorry, but you lost your title as Queen in the process and your children are bastards."

If Itachi having a son wasn't shock enough this certainly was. Ino placed her hand over her heart and felt it beating. She got up on shaky feet. She built her whole identity on being Queen, but what was worse was that her children were stamped as bastards. They weren't real. They now only had their mother. No, she was in a foreign land. They had lost their mother and now they would lose the comfort and their royal passage.

Ino fell down on her feet. Crying her eyes out and letting out primal shrieks. Itachi didn't know how he had expected Ino to react to the news, but he had never expected it to be like this. He had expected her to be sad, certainly. He hadn't expected her to be down on her knees bawling her eyes out. Not even being brought to the Tower had made her cry.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Itachi addressed Kisame trying to ignore the scene on the floor. He would explain his plan to her once she had calmed down. There was no reason to try with her present state.

"Hey, Fabian! Why haven't you given your uncle some love yet?"

The child let out a shriek and came running towards Kisame. Kisame bent down and slung himself around his neck. Kisame was used to taking care of Itachi's family. He had never wanted one for himself. He could never picture himself with a wife and children. It didn't appeal to him the least. He was happy to borrow Itachi's child once in a while when he was traveling.

Kisame was the only family Fabian knew, he had met his father for the second time a few days ago. He had never met his mother, what he knew about her was what Kisame had told. Fabian was the spitting image of Itachi, but he had his mother's blue hair and kind glow.

Itachi walked over to Ino. She was now silently hulking.

"It will all be alright. Do you think I brought you here without a plan?"

Ino had stopped thinking as soon as she had heard that her children had been made bastards. Itachi was three steps in front of everyone. He wouldn't do such a thing without having a plan to make things right again.

"If Sasuke isn't King, then who is?"

The question hadn't even entered Ino's mind. The next in the succession was Naruto, but he was too young. Then his father would have to rule in his place, and they were back to square one. The only option that would favor them was if Itachi took over.

"We never had a contract that I would let him rule. He actually never was King, I just let him rule in my place because I never had a reason to do so myself."

Itachi helped Ino up on her feet again and dried her tears.

"For too long I was blind to his poor judgement, his faulty way of ruling the country and how he treated those around him."

Itachi once again grabbed Ino's hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'm King, and I would love for you to be my Queen."

A last tear dripped from her eyes. This time not because of despair, but joy.

"I will take your children and love them as my own, make them rightful."

And I will love yours like he was of my own flesh and blood."

This time she didn't wait for him to kiss her. She simply pulled him closer and planted her own lips on his. They were softer than she had expected, he kissed her with more force. She tasted like sweet oranges. It felt so right and he couldn't believe how he had been able to wait to do this for so long.

"There's a child present!" Kisame yelled out.

 _Six generations later Kathryn knew in detail how the story progressed. Itachi and Ino had a first shot gun royal wedding. There were only a few persons present. They left Portugal to return to England and claim back the throne. Sasuke had claimed that Itachi had found Ino and finally put an end to her. Ino had been declared dead on the day of her execution. Sasuke had three days later arranged a grand wedding for him and Sakura making her Queen. There had only been one thing missing._

 _Tsunade had packed with a large beautifully carved box, wrapped in in cloth and sent it with Ino to the Tower. It was by accident really that Ino had found it. It was only out of spite that she had brought it with her to Portugal, to make sure that Sakura would never touch and have them again. It was with great joy that Kathryn the descendant of Ino and Itachi had that very same box in her lap. Rumors had it that Ino had these on when they entered the castle, the Queen's Jewels._

"I'm sure you know why I'm here, Sasuke."

Several gasps were heard through court. Not only had Itachi returned from his mysterious absence but Ino had risen from the death.

"No, I do not brother. If you don't take your whore of a harlot with you, I'm going to call my guards to help you."

"Whore and harlot means the same, you imbecilic heartless cunt!" Ino spat out. Right was still right in this country.

"I have with me papers from the Pope explaining that it's rightfully me who's the King." Itachi pulled out the letter he had gotten. All three seals were in order and everybody could see that these were legit.

Sasuke let out a hoarse laugh. He knew that his time was over. He hadn't played his cards right. He had offended the wrong person. He had failed to take into consideration the contacts Itachi had. With his link to the continent he was perhaps the most powerful person in the world. Love does make blind they say.

Fabian clutched both Itachi and Ino. This strange man and country scared him.

"I'm willing to give you twenty-four hours. If you're not gone by then, you're fair game."

Itachi turned around, his new family following right behind him. Ino had locked eyes with Sasuke and for the first time she was free of her love for him. She felt nothing looking into those cold eyes. She couldn't even bring herself to feel hate for him. There was absolutely nothing.

 _The story went that Sasuke had disappeared by nightfall taking Sakura with him. Poverty put a strain on their relationship. Sakura shorty tried to run away to the French court. Ino's daughter had just been promised to the French Douphine so there was no room for Sakura at the French court. That was the last ever heard from Sakura. Sasuke stayed in the country living off monthly payments from his brother. It wasn't much, but enough to keep him feed and roof over his head._

 _Kisame remained unweed to his enjoyment. He inherited the throne a few years later when his father passed. Fabian remained prince for the remainder of his life, but his son became King._

 _Hinata and Kiba were welcomed to court. Kiba was made head of security and Hinata made Ino's main chamber maid where she was slowly taught to speak again by Ino. Sasori was appointed head of church. It came as a shock on every official. The King was supposed to be the head of church but Itachi saw Sasori more fit. Deidara served as Sasori's right hand. Even with their newfound wealth they continued living together_

 _Itachi and Ino brought England to great wealth increasing foreign export and mending foreign relations. There was peace in England during their reign and all was well._

 _Their love lasted the reminder of their life. Naruto inherited the throne and started expanding the Kingdom. The whole history had been kept and preserved in detail through Ino's journals._

 _Kathryn looked down her crown. It baffled her mind what it had been through, and that it had been on the top of Ino's head. She had been one of the greatest royals in history alongside Itachi._


End file.
